The Magic Of IKEA
by minareyes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine shop at IKEA for their new apartment.


Author's Note:

Okay. I have never written fanfiction before. Ever. So don't kill me. I know it's not great. I just had this idea and ran with it.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed in mock exasperation. "Maybe we should have had my parents decorate the apartment after all." His boyfriend rolled his eyes and clutched Blaine's hand, dragging him along as he all but skipped through the automatic doors. "Huh...It's...Where's the furniture?"<p>

"Upstairs, silly! Come on, have you really never been to IKEA before?" Kurt stepped onto the escalator, pulling Blaine onto the step he was standing on in order to look him in the eye with a quizzical expression. "Well, my parents always had an interior decorator come to the house if we needed anything...She was really nice, her name was Barbara-"

"Blaine," Kurt said as the escalator reached the top floor and they strode into the display room section. "Welcome to Swedish furniture heaven." Kurt grinned as Blaine looked around and laughed, making an overly dramatic gesture to signal Kurt to go ahead. "Okay, lead the way!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the couple stood in a display kitchen, Kurt examining salt and pepper shakers while Blaine opened and closed the drawers experimentally. Kurt spoke to him from across the countertop, his back turned. "So, today, we'll just get small things that we can take on the plane. When we get to New York..." Blaine was sure he could hear the smile on Kurt's face at the mention of their future home. "...We can buy the more substantial things like wardrobes and chairs and lamps. Sound good?"<p>

He turned back towards Blaine, smiling widely. The other boy, however, looked towards Kurt with a mixture of shock and confusion. As soon as Kurt saw his boyfriend's face, he automatically mirrored the expression "What's wrong?" "Honey...Our faucets aren't working..." Blaine turned the sink faucet on and off, then moved into the next room, gasping in horror.

His cries were audible from the next room: "And the lamps are broken too!" Kurt stood still for a moment, then laughed quietly to himself before he followed Blaine. Yep, he had the most adorable boyfriend ever.

Blaine was standing in the middle of the living room, looking at Kurt with his perfect hazel puppy dog eyes, his lip slightly pouted. "Baby, everything's broken. Even our TV!" Kurt tried to hide his amused smile, and walked over to the plastic frame that resembled a television. Blaine proved his point, and poked at the plastic circle that was meant to be a power button.

Kurt put his hands on his hips and let out an exasperated sigh. "Looks like the power's out." His voice went a few octaves higher as he exclaimed "Well that's just great!" He spun around to face his boyfriend, a believably forlorn look on his face. "What are we going to do?"

"Mmm..." Blaine furrowed his brow, then grinned and laughed, quiet and rough, before wrapping his arms around Kurt to pull him into a warm hug. And he had to admit, he kind of lost himself there.

Kurt smelled so good and the skin that wasn't concealed beneath his light blue button up was soft and warm and Blaine just couldn't _not_ nuzzle his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. He smiled when he felt Kurt squirm ever so slightly at the feel of Blaine's wild curls brushing the tender skin on the back of his neck.

These were the moments, he thought, during which he questioned what exactly he had done to get something so amazing. His mind immediately filled with memories of his unbelievably good fortune: Kurt's perfect smile, the indescribable color of his eyes, the way he said Blaine's name when he was sad, his flushed cheeks when Blaine told him he was sexy, his quiet breathing when he fell asleep, the way that he pleaded Blaine to listen to the new Lady Gaga CD with him ("Okay, this is really really important. You need to be quiet...Oh god, Blaine, press play! I can't do it...It's too emotional!"), and his expression when he woke up to see Blaine lying next to him.

He almost moaned when he felt Kurt gingerly move himself out Blaine's arms, squeezing his hand as he let go. "I think that couple is staring at us..." The taller boy whispered, amused, into his boyfriend's ear.

Blaine turned his head slowly to look behind him. A couple that looked to be in their mid 20's immediately turned their gaze from the two boys and began browsing pillowcases. The man, who wore a baseball hat and t shirt advertising some sports team, looked up from the bin of fabric to shoot a glare at Blaine, and the boy raised his eyebrows as if to say "Excuse me? Do you have something to say?"

The man did not look away, but held his stare. Kurt exhaled and whispered to Blaine, "Let's just go somewhere else." But his boyfriend remained. "No. You know what?" Blaine leaned in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "Courage."

He then pulled Kurt in for a hug yet again. But this time, he squeezed Kurt tighter, and his hands roamed up and down his back. And, oh, they kept moving down until Blaine was playing with the belt loop of Kurt's jeans and after a few seconds, Blaine's hands were moving lower still to settle on the swell of Kurt's ass. Kurt gave a surprised squeak and pushed Blaine off of him, giggling as he looked over Blaine's shoulder.

The man's girlfriend's eyes had gone wide and her mouth was framed with disgust. She moved to pull him away and into a nearby elevator. Kurt kept giggling as he looked back at Blaine. "You can't just-" he covered his mouth with a hand as he laughed quietly "-_Do_ that!"

His boyfriend's eyes just smoldered back at him, and he leaned in so that his nose was touching Kurt's "Sorry." He broke into a grin and lightly kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, watching as the younger boy's cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"But did you see the way she looked at him when they ran away? She almost looked scared...Oh my god, Kurt! We're super-villains! With the power to send homophones running for the hills!" Kurt looked at Blaine strangely, eyebrows raised, before pulling him away to the stairs muttering something about too much of the magic of IKEA.

* * *

><p>After hours going through lamps, potted plants, cookingware, and framed art, Kurt exclaimed that he needed new sheets. "I can't believe I forgot! We have to go back upstairs!"<p>

Blaine looked up at the taller boy with a pained expression. "I don't know if I can take any more of this..." Kurt raised his eyebrows "...Goodness." Kurt shook his head and clutched Blaine's hand, smiling "You'll survive," he assured him.

* * *

><p>I was going to continue it to have Blaine try to get Kurt to fall asleep on the beds by luring him with the thread count of the sheets, but SOMEONE (COUGH COUGH SHIV) made me post this.<p>

Again, I'm sorry.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
